Das Lupiskraut
by kausila
Summary: Die Geschichte beschäftigt sich mit der Frage, was geschehen könnte, wenn der Werwolftrank, den Prof. Snape für Prof. Lupin herstellt, nicht wirkt.


Die folgende Geschichte spielt zwischen dem dritten und vierten, in einem fiktiven 3 1/2ten Schuljahr.

Zu den „Regeln"in „HP und der Gefangene von Askaban"weist meine Geschichte eine Änderung auf: Es ist strikt verboten, die Vergangenheit zu ändern!

Mein Professor Dumbledore ist Richard Harris.

_**Das Lupiskraut**_

**Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres**

Wie üblich hatten sich die Schüler am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres in der Großen Halle versammelt. Die Verteilung der Neuzugänge auf die vier Häuser war vorbei, und alle warteten mit knurrenden Mägen auf den Beginn des Festmahls.

Aber zunächst erhob sich Professor Dumbledore: „Herzlich Willkommen! Wie Ihr wisst, ist die Auswahl der Lehrer in Ver­teidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten in den letzten Schuljahren nicht ... nun ... nicht beson­ders glücklich verlaufen. Wir haben uns deshalb entschlossen, den Unterricht in diesem Jahr von drei Lehrern abhalten zu lassen, die jeweils einen bestimmten Bereich übernehmen werden. Zwei kennt Ihr schon."

„Da ist zum einen Professor Snape, der die Abwehr von Flü­chen lehren wird."Die Reaktionen auf diese Ankündigung waren entsetzte Gesichter bei den Schülern von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und begeisterter Applaus von den Slythe­rins. Professor Snape, der zur linken von Professor Dumbledore saß, vermittelte einen un­beteiligten Eindruck, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckte ein triumphierendes Lächeln über sein Lippen.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort: „Der zweite Lehrer ... nun, ich freue mich wirklich ganz besonders, dass wir ihn in Absprache mit dem Schulministerium und der Mehrzahl Eurer Eltern und nicht zuletzt dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung und der heraus­ragenden Kenntnisse von Professor Snape wieder gewinnen konnten, ist ... Professor Lupin. Er wird „Verteidigung gegen magische Wesen"lehren."Hinter den Tischen, an denen die Lehrer saßen, öffnete sich eine Tür; Professor Lupin trat ein und stellte sich lächelnd an den für ihn freigebliebenen Platz. Die Reaktionen der Schüler waren diesmal ge­nau umgekehrt, an drei Tischen wurde begeistert geklatscht und gejohlt, von den Slytherins hallten „Buh-Rufe"und wütendes Zischen durch den Raum.

2

Geduldig wartete Professor Dumbledore, bis es wieder still war: „So, und nun zu jemandem, den Ihr noch nicht kennt. Die Dritte im Bunde ist Professor Marisha Bosale, die von einer afrikanischen Akademie zu uns gekommen ist. Sie wird den Unterricht sicher durch viele neue Aspekte aus ihrer Heimat bereichern."Erneut öffnete sich die Tür hinter den Tischen und eine Person, die zunächst wegen ihrer dunklen Haut­farbe und des schwarzen Talars kaum zu sehen war, trat herein. Erst als sie an dem einzigen noch freien Platz zwischen den Professoren Lupin und McGonagall stand, konnte man sie als mittelgroße schlanke Person mit dunklen Haaren und Augen erken­nen. Verhaltener Applaus wurde an den Tischen laut. Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, be­vor er sich wieder den Schülern zuwandte. „Und jetzt: Haut rein!"

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, bogen sich die Tische bereits unter der Last zahl­reicher Speisen und Getränke.

Harry, Hermine und Ron diskutierten aufgeregt die neuesten Entwicklungen. Sie waren unschlüssig, ob sie sich mehr über Lupins Rückkehr freuen oder über die Tatsache, dass sie ein weiteres Unterrichtsfach bei Snape hatten, ärgern sollten. Als alle satt waren, hob Professor Dumbledore die Tafel auf, und die Schüler verteilten sich auf ihre Schlafsäle.

Auch Professor Bosale war erschöpft. Sie hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich, und viele Verzögerungen hatten dazu geführt, dass sie erst kurz nach den Schülern auf Hogwarts eingetroffen war. Nachdem sich die Große Halle geleert hatte, stellte Professor Dumbledore Marisha den anderen Professoren vor. Schließlich sagte er: „Professor Bosale oder darf ich Marisha sagen?"Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken fuhr er fort: „Sicher sind Sie müde." Er sah sich um:"Aah, Remus, Ihre neue Kollegin bewohnt ebenfalls ein Zimmer im fünften Stockwerk, vielleicht sind Sie so nett, und bringen sie dorthin?"Und wieder zu Marisha: „Neulinge verlaufen sich leicht, deshalb ist es besser, dass Professor Lupin sie begleitet. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Ruhe, und denken Sie daran, was man in der ersten Nacht in neuer Umgebung träumt, geht in Erfüllung."Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte Marisha zu; dann war auch schon Remus an ihrer Seite und beide verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle.

Auf dem Weg in den fünften Stock sprachen sie wenig, auch Remus war müde und erschöpft, Vollmond lag erst zwei Tage zurück und hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Vor der Tür, die in Marishas Räume führte, wünschte Remus ihr eine gute Nacht und wandte sich seinem Zimmer zu, das schräg gegenüber lag.

**Was man in der ersten Nacht träumt ... **

Marisha schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um sich umzusehen. Vor ihr lag ein großer Raum, an den Wänden befanden sich zahlreiche Bücherregale; in der Mitte der ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand stand vor dem großen Fenster ein Arbeitstisch mit einem Stuhl davor, links ein kleinerer Tisch mit zwei Sesseln. Marisha ging auf die rechts gelegene Tür zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter befand sich erwartungsgemäß das Schlafzimmer, von dem aus es weiter ins Bad ging.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche zog sich Marisha ihren Schlafanzug an und machte es sich im Bett gemütlich. Die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch ließ sie noch brennen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und versuchte, die vielen neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Zunächst einmal Hogwarts, so völlig anders als das, was sie aus ihrer Heimat kannte. Die Gebäude ihrer Zauberschule in Afrika waren hell und luftig, das Schloss hier empfand sie einerseits als düster und bedrückend, andererseits hatte es, wie zum Beispiel eben in der Großen Halle, auch etwas Anheimelndes und Gemütliches.

Und die vielen neuen Menschen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Wegen ihrer Müdigkeit waren ihr nur wenige deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben. Allen voran natürlich Professor Dumbledore, den sich ja schon früher, bei ihrer Einstellung, kennen gelernt hatte; Marisha hatte ihn sofort gemocht. Dann die ältere Professorin, die so einen strengen Eindruck machte und sich trotzdem so fürsorglich um sie gekümmert hatte. Und dieser dunkle düstere Lehrer, der sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf eine Art und Weise gemustert hatte, dass sie am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wieder nach Hause gefahren wäre, wie hatte er noch geheißen, Snake? Schließlich der Professor, der sie zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht hatte, er schien noch müder und erschöpfter zu sein, als sie selbst. Aber freundlich war er gewesen, und ein nettes Lächeln hatte er gehabt.

Schließlich löschte Marisha die Kerze und schlief ein. Kurze Zeit später schreckte sie schweißgebadet und mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen wieder hoch. Irgend etwas fiel zu Boden, als sie hektisch ihren Zauberstab suchte, um die Kerze wieder zu entzünden. Als ihr das gelungen war, setzte sie sich im Bett auf und sah sich ängstlich im Zimmer um. Nichts! Alles war in Ordnung. Langsam beruhigte sie sich, es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Irgend etwas Schreckliches war ... nein, je mehr sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, umso weniger gelang es ihr. Schließlich legte sie sich wieder hin; die Kerze ließ sie lieber brennen.

**Eine Einladung**

„So", sagte Marisha, „die Stunde ist damit beendet". Die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, die sie gemeinsam unterrichtete, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen in kleinen Grüppchen das Klassenzimmer. Draco Malfoy deutete verstohlen auf Marisha und flüsterte seinen beiden Schatten, Crabbe und Goyle, etwas zu, die daraufhin zu kichern begannen. Eigentlich kam Marisha mit den Schülern gut zurecht, nur von den Slytherins waren hin und wieder halblaute verächtliche Bemerkungen über ihre Herkunft und ihre Hautfarbe zu hören.

Marisha machte sich nichts daraus, mit solchen Vorurteilen war sie von den „weißen"Bewohnern und Besuchern ihrer Heimat schon häufig konfrontiert worden.

Der Klassenraum hatte sich geleert, und Marisha begann, ihre Bücher zusammenzupacken. Als sie sich zur Tür wandte, sah sie dort Remus Lupin stehen. „Na, Marisha, wie war die Stunde?"Sie lächelte ihn an und fragte sich, wie lange er dort wohl schon stand und ob er die Bemerkung von Draco Malfoy mitbekommen hatte. „Gut, danke Remus", erwiderte sie, und beide gingen gemeinsam den Gang hinunter in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. „Ich habe den Eindruck", sagte Remus, „dass Du Dich in den letzten Wochen schon richtig gut bei uns eingelebt hast."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Marisha, „ich lerne jeden Tag etwas Neues, habe viele nette Menschen getroffen, und die Zeit ist wie im Flug vergangen. Es gefällt mir hier, und im Grunde bedauere ich schon jetzt, dass ich Hogwarts nach diesem Schuljahr wieder verlassen muss."

Remus sah sie lächelnd von der Seite an. „Ich möchte Dich gerne einladen, natürlich nur, falls Du heute Abend noch nichts vorhast."

„Einladen? Wozu denn?"

Remus Lächeln vertiefte sich: „Das soll eine Überraschung werden. Also, heute Abend um 8.00 Uhr bei mir?"Nachdem Marisha genickt hatte, ging sie ins Lehrerzimmer, während Remus seinen Weg den Gang entlang fortsetzte.

„Alle Pflichten erledigt", dachte Marisha, und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie vor der Verabredung mit Remus noch genügend Zeit hatte, zu baden und sich umzuziehen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, glitt hinein und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Neugierig dachte sie darüber nach, was für eine Überraschung Remus wohl für sie hatte.

Remus ...

Von Anfang war er ihr sympathisch gewesen und inzwischen mochte sie ihn ... sehr sogar. Aber bei Remus Lupin wusste sie einfach nicht, woran sie war.

Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm und war sich sicher, dass er sie gerne hatte. Wenn er sie manchmal ansah oder anlächelte ... nein, sie konnte sich nicht irren, das war mehr als Freundschaft. Und dann plötzlich wieder diese Zurückhaltung, die sich Marisha nicht erklären konnte.

Hin und wieder hatte sie Gerüchte gehört, Gesprächsfetzen von Schülern, die über Remus sprachen und schnell verstummten, wenn sie Marisha in der Nähe sahen.

Sie stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Und sie nahm sich fest vor, heute Abend das Geheimnis von Remus Lupin zu ergründen.

**Ein Geständnis **

Vor Remus Zimmer angekommen hielt Marisha kurz inne, atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an. Er schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn sofort öffnete sich die Tür, und Remus lächelte sie freundlich an. „Hallo Marisha, auf die Minute pünktlich. Komm doch herein"sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste.

Marisha trat ein und bemerkte, dass sein Zimmer genauso geschnitten war wie ihres. Der große Arbeitsplatz war in die Mitte gerückt und die beiden Sessel jeweils vor die Längsseiten gestellt. Der Tisch war festlich gedeckt, Kerzen und etliche Gerichte in kleinen Schüsseln standen darauf. Marisha trat näher und schon nahm sie einen vertrauten Duft war. Begeistert drehte sie sich um: „Das sind alles afrikanische Gerichte, was für eine nette Idee. Ich habe schon manchmal daran gedacht, bei den Küchenelfen um eine Mahlzeit aus meiner Heimat zu bitten, bin aber irgendwie nie dazu gekommen."

Remus war sichtlich erfreut, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war. Er bat Marisha, Platz zu nehmen und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Gemeinsam aßen sie, und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt. Schließlich, als beide satt waren, ließ Remus mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das schmutzige Geschirr verschwinden und eine neue Flasche Wein erscheinen, aus der er ihnen beiden nachschenkte. Die Kerzen waren bereits halb herunter gebrannt, und es gab einen Augenblick der Stille. Marisha erinnerte sich an ihren Vorsatz, hob den Blick und stellte fest, dass Remus sie ansah.

„Darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, als würde er ihre Frage bereits kennen, nickte er.

„Naja,", sagte Marisha, und senkte ihren Blick, „wir kennen uns doch schon sehr gut, ich denke wir sind ... Freunde ... und wir vertrauen einander."Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte Zustimmung. Ihren Blick auch weiterhin auf sein Gesicht gerichtet fuhr sie fort: „Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Du manchmal so abweisend ... nein, nicht abweisend, aber zurückhaltend bist ... so ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll ..."

Remus richtete sich auf, griff über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Hast Du nie Gerüchte über mich gehört oder den einen oder anderen seltsamen Blick bemerkt, der mir verstohlen zugeworfen wird?"Als Marisha nickte, schwieg er einen Moment, und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er eigentlich anders fortfahren wollte, als er es dann tat, so als wolle er den Zeitpunkt, ihr das Wesentliche zu erzählen, noch hinauszögern.

„Ich habe oft hier in meinem Zimmer gesessen und gedacht, dass ich mich Dir gegenüber ziemlich unfair verhalte."Marisha wollte protestieren, aber ein Druck seiner Hände ließ sie schweigen. „Ich habe natürlich gemerkt, dass Du mich ... magst", und mit einem traurigen Lächeln fuhr er fort: „Leider bin ich einer ... Situation, die es mir unmöglich macht, eine Beziehung einzugehen."

In Marisha stiegen Bilder von einer Ehefrau und zehn Kindern auf, die Remus in irgendwelchen Kerkern vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen hielt. Offensichtlich mussten sich ihre Gedanken in ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn er lachte auf und griff ihre Hände erneut ein wenig fester. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, zehn Jahre alt, durfte ich mit meinem besten Freund Sean im Garten unseres Hauses zelten. Mein Elternhaus liegt nahe an einem Wald, und in dieser Nacht kam ... etwas ... aus dem Wald und fiel über uns her. Sean wurde getötet und ich verletzt. Niemand konnte sich erklären, was das für ein Tier gewesen war. Das wurde uns erst einen Monat später klar ... nachts ... bei Vollmond ..."

Bei den letzten Worten war Remus Stimme immer leiser geworden, das Wort „Vollmond"hatte Marisha kaum noch verstehen können, und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

„Du bist ein ...".

„... Werwolf."Remus lockerte den Griff seiner Hände, als wollte er Marisha Gelegenheit geben, ihre Hände zurückzuziehen. Fast ein wenig ängstlich sah er sie an, gewappnet, in ihrem Blick Entsetzen, vielleicht sogar Ekel zu erkennen. Aber was er sah war Mitgefühl, Zuneigung und .... Abrupt stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und sah schweigend hinaus.

Marisha sah ihn an, ein Werwolf also, das war sein Geheimnis. „Remus?" sagte sie und fuhr, als er nicht reagierte, einfach fort, „Wie konntest Du als Werwolf diese Schule besuchen, und wie kannst Du jetzt hier als Professor lehren?"

Ohne seinen Blick vom Fenster zu wenden, erzählte er ihr von seiner Schulzeit, die ihm Professor Dumbledore ermöglicht hatte, von den Freundschaften, die er geschlossen hatte, und davon, dass seine Freunde für ihn Animagi geworden waren. Er berichtete auch vom letzten Schuljahr und der Beinahe-Katastrophe, als er fast einige Schüler angegriffen hätte. Und schließlich erzählte er ihr, wie es Professor Dumbledore gelungen war, das Schulministerium auf seine Seite zu bekommen, weil er in den Sommerferien alle Eltern der Hogwarts-Schüler persönlich aufgesucht hatte, so dass es ihm, Remus, tatsächlich erlaubt worden war, auch weiterhin in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, allerdings nur unter Auflagen.

"Auflagen?", fragte Marisha.

„Ja, alles mögliche, aber hauptsächlich die strenge Verpflichtung zur Einnahme des Werwolf-Trankes, den Professor Snape für mich braut, und dessen Herstellung und Wirkung er der Schulbehörde auf „eindringliche Bitte"von Professor Dumbledore genau erklärt hat."

Nachdem Remus mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte, sah er wieder schweigend aus dem Fenster. Marisha saß noch immer am Tisch und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie empfand, nun, wo sie wusste, was er war.

Sie sah ihn an, wie er dort am Fenster stand, in der für ihn typischen leicht gebeugten Haltung, die rechte Hand auf das Fensterbrett gestützt. Seine etwas zu große und schon ziemlich schäbige Strickjacke hing formlos an seiner schmalen Gestalt herunter. Er sah hinaus, und sein Gesicht spiegelte sich schemenhaft im Fensterglas. Marisha rief sich dieses Gesicht ins Gedächtnis. Manchmal, wenn er über irgend etwas lachte, so jung, und dann plötzlich wieder so alt. Und die beiden feinen Narben, die sich quer darüber zogen. Woher die wohl stammten?

Während sie Remus betrachtete, fühlte sie plötzlich das Bedürfnis, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und zu beschützen. Also nur Mitleid? Marisha stand auf und trat zu Remus, stellte sich so dicht vor ihn, dass er sie ansehen musste. Und dann war sie sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren. Sie hob ihren Kopf zu ihm auf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Remus stand wie erstarrt. Ein weiterer Kuss von ihr und noch einer.

„Marisha, ich kann, ... ich ... darf ... das ... nicht ..", stammelte Remus, immer wieder von ihren Küssen unterbrochen. Marisha tat genau das, was ihr erster Impuls gewesen war, als sie noch am Tisch gesessen hatte: Sie nahm ihn einfach in die Arme. Remus stand noch immer völlig unbeweglich. Schließlich wich die Starre, er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne auf ihre Schulter sinken und erwiderte – endlich – die Umarmung. Nach einer Weile sah er Marisha prüfend an. „Kein Widerwillen? Keine Angst?", fragte er. „Es war reines Glück oder Zufall oder was auch immer, dass ich bisher noch niemanden verletzt oder getötet habe. Meine Verwandlungen zu Vollmond sind schrecklich und ..."Erneut unterbrach ihn Marisha mit einem Kuss: „Nein! Keine Angst. Kein Widerwillen. Und Du hast mir von Professor Snape's Trank erzählt. Deine Verwandlungen sind nur noch äußerlich, Du kannst Dich kontrollieren. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass Du jemanden verletzt."

Remus sah Marisha an. Bei der Erwähnung von Severus hatte er unwillkürlich ein leises Unbehagen gespürt, und noch immer zweifelte er, ob er das Richtige tat. Egal, was Marisha sagte, egal, was es für Tränke gab: Er war und blieb ein Werwolf! Aber seine Unsicherheit wurde mehr und mehr von seiner Sehnsucht nach Zuneigung und Nähe verdrängt. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann ihn das letzte Mal eine Frau, oder überhaupt irgend jemand umarmt hatte.

Schließlich nahm er Marisha in die Arme, und nun war er es, der sie küsste ...

**Marisha und Remus**

Die folgenden Wochen gehörten zu den schönsten in Remus Leben. Seit seine Schulfreunde sich damals für ihn in Animagi verwandelt hatten, war er nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis über ihre Beziehung getuschelt wurde. Für einige Tage war die Frage, ob die Beiden nun zusammen waren oder nicht, das Gesprächsthema unter den Schülern und auch unter einigen Lehrern. Doch dann passierte Neville dieses Missgeschick im Zaubertrankunterricht, als er die Zutaten für den Fledermausabwehrtrank so durcheinander brachte, dass sein Kessel explodierte. Ungefähr drei Viertel seiner Mitschüler wurden in Fledermäuse verwandelt, die hysterisch fiepend durch den Klassenraum flogen. Einigen gelang die Flucht durch die von einem Schüler in Panik geöffnete Klassentür, und die Crabbe-Fledermaus wurde erst zwei Tage später von Professor McGonagall im Klassenraum für Verwandlungen entdeckt, kopfüber von der Decke hängend. Dieser Zwischenfall sorgte einige Wochen für neuen Gesprächsstoff.

Das Vollmond-Procedere lief inzwischen fast routiniert ab. Snape braute für Remus den Werwolf-Trank, und wenn die Vollmondnacht hereinbrach, zauberte sich Remus einen großen Käfig in sein Zimmer. Sobald er spürte, dass die Verwandlung unmittelbar bevorstand, ging er in den Käfig, schloss ab und legte den Schlüssel in erreichbare Nähe außerhalb des Käfigs. Dank Snape's Trank behielt Remus die Kontrolle über sich, so dass er meist in einer Ecke des Käfigs lag und schlief. War die Nacht vorbei, nahm er den Schlüssel und ließ sich selbst frei.

Aber auch diese Routine machte die Verwandlung nicht weniger schmerzhaft für Remus. Die körperliche Belastung war so groß, dass er für einige Tage nach Vollmond krank und schwach war.

Marisha hatte Remus gebeten, auch während seiner Werwolf-Zeit bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen, doch das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Marisha betrachtete Remus Werwolf-Dasein als eine Krankheit, die ihn einmal im Monat heimsuchte, und sie kümmerte sich nach den Vollmondnächten liebevoll um ihn. Mit dieser Betrachtungsweise brachte sie auch in den Werwolfteil von Remus' Leben ein wenig Normalität, und dafür war er ihr dankbar.

Aber die Verwandlungen erfüllten Remus noch immer mit Scham und Schuld, auch wenn Marisha ihm versicherte, dass er keine Schuld trug und dass es nichts gäbe, dessen er sich zu schämen brauchte.

**Der Werwolf-Trank**

Severus Snape ging in seinem Büro hin und her und sammelte mit verdrießlicher Miene Zutaten aus verschiedenen Gläsern und Kisten. Der Trank für Remus war wieder einmal zu brauen, und diese unliebsame Tätigkeit wollte er möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen.

Verärgert durchsuchte er das Regal nach der Schatulle mit dem Lupiskraut, fand sie jedoch nicht.

„Bestimmt war dieser verdammte Hauself schon wieder in meinem Büro und hat „aufgeräumt". Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt,"dachte Snape, „dann schenke ich diesem Trottel Kleidung!"

Snape, der sämtliche Lehrpläne im Kopf hatte und immer genau wusste, welcher Lehrer gerade wo unterrichtete, machte sich auf den Weg zum Gewächshaus II. Dort traf er erwartungsgemäß auf Professor Sprout, die gerade den Gryffondors und den Slytherins erklärte, wie man das giftige Fildiskraut und das fast genauso aussehende Dilfiskraut, das allerdings wohlschmeckend und nahrhaft war, auseinander halten konnte. Sie bemerkte Nevilles angsterfüllten Blick in Richtung Tür und drehte sich um. „Professor Snape, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"Snape wollte gerade sein Anliegen vorbringen, als ein lautes Kreischen durch das Gewächshaus hallte. Professor Sprout wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Miss Patil, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was das soll?"

Draco Malfoy, der den Zweig, mit dem er Parvati Patil über die Schulter gestrichen hatte, schnell zu Boden fallen ließ, bemühte sich, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. Parvati Patil versuchte mit hochrotem Kopf eine Erklärung: „Bitte entschuldigen sie, Professor Sprout, ich dachte nur ... ich habe mich erschrocken, weil ...."

„Schon gut, Miss Patil, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sich künftig etwas besser im Griff hätten", und zu Snape „seitdem sie vorhin meinte, ihr sei eine Ratte über den Fuß gelaufen, schreit sie bei jeder Gelegenheit los". Snape nickte ungeduldig und bat um das fehlende Kraut. Nachdem es ihm von Professor Sprout ausgehändigt worden war, ging er zurück in die Kerker und widmete sich der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens.

_**Vollmond**_

„Gut, Remus, ich habe jetzt noch zwei Spätstunden, dann können wir uns treffen und den Unterricht vorbereiten. In der Bibliothek habe ich interessante Literatur zu unserem Thema „Abwehr von Schrumpfkopf-Attacken"gefunden und die Bücher schon mal in Deinem Zimmer deponiert. Ach, und ich habe ein ganz tolles Buch gefunden, mit alten Zaubersprüchen, die heute fast gar nicht mehr verwendet werden. Zum Beispiel ... wie war das noch mal ... den Beccus-Zauber, mit dem man jemandem einen Schnabel wachsen lassen kann. Manche finde ich allerdings völlig sinnlos, da gibt es einen Marcesco-Zauber, der ... „

„Nicht heute, Marisha, es ist Vollmond."

Marisha sah Remus einen Augenblick an, dann beugte sie sich vor, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte: „Na gut, dann morgen, und während Du Deinen Gesundheitstee trinkst, den ich Dir kochen werde, lese ich Dir alles aus den Büchern vor, die ich gefunden habe. Und Du kannst nicht weglaufen, auch wenn Du es langweilig findest.„ Sie lachte ihn an und ging dann in den Klassenraum, um die nächste Stunde abzuhalten.

Remus sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, und es war wieder einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen er förmlich spüren konnte, wie die Freude über sein Glück, Marisha getroffen zu haben, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erfüllte.

Noch immer lächelnd drehte er sich um und wäre fast mit Snape zusammengestoßen, der ihn angewidert betrachtete, dann in seinen Umfang griff und eine Phiole mit einer schleimigen grünen Flüssigkeit herauszog: „Ihr Trank, Lupin. Denken Sie daran, ihn zu nehmen. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal gezwungen sein, Schüler vor Ihren Werwolfattacken zu beschützen."Trotz dieser barschen Worte fiel es Remus nicht schwer, weiter zu lächeln, was Snape sichtlich ärgerte. „Danke, Severus, das ist sehr freundlich von Dir."Snape hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue und umrundete Remus dann mit so großem Abstand, als fürchte er, sich anzustecken, wenn er ihm zu nahe käme.

Remus ging in sein Zimmer, zauberte schon einmal vorsorglich den Käfig herbei und trank die Phiole leer, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Dann schüttelte er sich und musste einen Brechreiz unterdrücken. „Das Zeug schmeckt heute aber besonders eklig", dachte er, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Gleich würde er in den Käfig gehen müssen. Es war demütigend, in seiner Menschengestalt in dem Käfig zu sitzen und auf die ersten Anzeichen der Verwandlung zu warten, aber der Käfig gehörte nun einmal zu den Auflagen des Ministeriums.

Plötzlich krümmte er sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen: „Zu früh ... und viel zu heftig."In gebeugter Haltung versuchte er, zum Käfig zu gelangen: „Ich muss es schaffen ... noch einen Schritt und ... _ich will fressen ... Fleisch ... _noch einen Schritt."Remus griff verzweifelt nach einem der Gitterstäbe des Käfigs, um sich aufrecht zu halten. „Oh Gott, was passiert ... _zerreißen ... _ich muss die Kontrolle behalten, wenigstens ... _Blut ... _bis ich im ... _Menschenfleisch ... Hunger ... _Käfig bin."Inzwischen hangelte sich Remus mehr an den Gitterstäben entlang, als dass er lief. „Gleich bin ... _zerfetzen ... Fleisch ... _da."

Marisha trat aus dem Klassenraum. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Schülern mochte sie die Spätabendstunden gerne. Die Dunkelheit draußen und das Kerzenlicht im Klassenzimmer gaben allem eine anheimelnde Note. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um dort die Bücher aus der Bibliothek schon einmal nach brauchbaren Informationen für den Unterricht durchzusehen. Als sie dort angelangt war fiel ihr ein, dass sie die Bücher bei Remus gelassen hatte. Nachdenklich ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter zum nächsten Fenster. Der Himmel war klar und der Vollmond erhellte die Nacht. Zögernd ging sie wieder zurück. „Ach, was soll's, ich gehe schnell zu Remus und hole die Bücher. Irgendwann muss ich ihn als Werwolf sehen, warum also nicht heute. Und wenn ich warte, bis er es erlaubt, wird es nie geschehen."

Sie ging die paar Schritte weiter bis zu Remus' Zimmer und öffnete die Tür.

_**Zweifel**_

Snape ging in den Kerkern auf und ab. Er war unruhig und machte den Eindruck, als warte er auf etwas. Dann ging er zu einem der Regale und nahm nacheinander einige Flaschen und Holzkisten hinaus, öffnete sie und betrachte prüfend ihren Inhalt. Schließlich stellte er die Flasche, die er gerade in der Hand hielt, fast wütend in das Regal zurück und nahm seine Wanderung zwischen Schreibtisch und Tür wieder auf.

_**Fleisch**_

Langsam öffnete Marisha die Tür und sah in Remus' Zimmer. Nur das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum, so dass sie, als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, die Möbel schemenhaft erkennen konnte. „Was ist das?", dachte sie, bis ihr einfiel, dass das dort mitten im Zimmer wohl der Käfig sein musste, von dem Remus ihr erzählt hatte.

Vorsichtig und leise – „wahrscheinlich schläft er"- trat Marisha ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief wenige Schritte, bis sie mit ihren Händen die Käfigstangen berühren konnte, „leer", dachte sie überrascht.

„Ich muss ... _Fleisch ..._ Kontrolle behalten", dachte das Remus-Werwolfwesen, das in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers kauerte. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, seine Zähne in frisches Fleisch zu schlagen.

Erschrocken drehte sich Marisha um, war da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? „Remus?", flüsterte sie leise.

„_... Fressen ... Blut ..._ Dann ein letzter bewusster Gedanke: „Oh Gott, es ist Marisha, ich darf nicht ... _zerfetzen ..."_, und das Wesen sprang.

**Der Tag nach Vollmond**

Remus erwachte. Er fühlte sich benommen und alles tat ihm weh. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs vor sich. Natürlich, letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen wieder und stützte eine Hand auf den Boden, um sich aufzurichten. Irgend etwas war nicht richtig. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, was es war. Er fühlte Teppichboden unter seiner Hand. Ich bin nicht im Käfig! Abrupt richtete er sich auf und musste gegen Übelkeit ankämpfen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hand, mit der er sich am Boden abgestützt hatte. Rot ... voller Blut.

Mühsam zog er sich an den Gitterstäben hoch und sah sich um. Überall war Blut. Verzweifelt schüttelte Remus den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag. Ein blutiges Lumpenbündel? Taumelnd ging Remus darauf zu und erkannte, worum es sich handelte. „Oh Gott ... nein ... bitte ...", er kniete neben dem nieder, was einmal ein lebendiger fröhlicher Mensch gewesen war, hob es an, nahm es in die Arme und weinte.

**Vorverhandlung**

Professor Dumbledore saß am Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Rechts neben ihm stand ein kleiner Tisch, darauf ein Pergament, über dem eine Feder schwebte, die darauf wartete, jedes Wort mitzuschreiben, das gesprochen wurde.

Er seufzte und sah die beiden Männer an, die vor dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatten. Zwei Männer, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Rechts Snape, die Lippen zusammengepresst, der Blick wütend. Neben ihm Remus, zusammengesunken, den Kopf gesenkt. Einzig die Tatsache, dass beide völlig reglos saßen, war ihnen gemeinsam.

Professor Dumbledore fragte sich, ob Remus überhaupt wusste, wo er war. Er räusperte sich und nannte die anwesenden Personen, das Datum und die Uhrzeit – es war inzwischen später Nachmittag. Die Feder kratzte eifrig über das Papier. Dann kam er zu dem Grund der Zusammenkunft: Erste Vorverhandlung zu dem Vorwurf des Angriffes eines Werwolfes auf einen Menschen mit tödlichem Ausgang.

„Remus", sagte er leise und brachte die Feder mit einer Handbewegung zur Ruhe, „ich hätte diese Verhandlung nicht so schnell nach diesem tragischen Unfall anberaumt, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, alle wesentlichen Dinge so bald wie möglich zu klären, zunächst einmal unter uns. Ich habe die langsamste Eule mit dem schlechtesten Orientierungssinn zum Ministerium gesandt, aber trotzdem bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit."Remus gab zunächst nicht zu erkennen, ob er die Worte überhaupt gehört hatte, doch dann nickte er.

„Gut", sagte Professor Dumbledore lauter und gab der Feder ein Zeichen, nun wieder mitzuschreiben. „Professor Snape, würden Sie bitte beschreiben, wann und wie Sie den Werwolf-Trank für Professor Lupin gebraut haben und ob irgend etwas auffällig war, also anders als üblich."

Snape warf der fast erwartungsvoll über dem Pergament schwebenden Feder eine wütenden Blick zu und begann mit monotoner Stimme, die Zutaten für den Werwolf-Trank aufzuzählen und die Zubereitung zu beschreiben. „Es war alles wie immer", fuhr er fort, „einen Fehler kann ich ausschließen!"Professor Dumbledore warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Remus: „Professor Lupin, würden Sie bitte berichten, was gestern Abend geschehen ist, soweit Sie sich daran noch erinnern können,"und dann, nachdem die Feder auf sein Handzeichen das Mitschreiben unterbrochen hatte, leiser und mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich weiß, dass das schwer für Sie ist, Remus, aber es ist wichtig."

Zunächst herrschte Schweigen, dann endlich hob Remus zum ersten Mal, seit er sich in dem Büro befand, den Kopf und sah Professor Dumbledore an. Der erwiderte den Blick ruhig, und Remus begann zu erzählen, dass er den Trank wie vorgeschrieben zu sich genommen hatte, dass er am Fenster gestanden und plötzlich bemerkt hatte, dass etwas anders war als sonst. „Üblicherweise", fuhr er fort, „spüre ich zunächst eine gewisse ... Unruhe ..., und dann weiß ich, dass es Zeit für den Käfig ist. Doch diesmal begann die Verwandlung ohne jedes Vorzeichen, und ... es ging so schnell ... und ... ich spürte, wie ich die Kontrolle verlor ... es war wie früher, als ich den Trank noch nicht hatte. Ich habe versucht, noch in den Käfig zu gehen ... ich habe es wirklich versucht ... aber ... es ging nicht mehr ... und dann ..."Remus Stimme erstarb, er senkte wieder den Kopf.

Erneut wandte Professor Dumbledore seinen Blick zu Snape, und erneut tat er dies mit einem seltsam prüfenden Ausdruck. „Professor Snape, ich darf Sie noch einmal fragen, sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass nichts Ungewöhnliches passierte, während Sie den Trank brauten?"

„Ich habe bereits gesagt ...", schnappte Snape in schneidendem Tonfall, brach jedoch nach einem Blick auf Professor Dumbledore ab. Der Schulleiter musterte ihn: „Und wie steht es mit Ihren Gefühlen?"

„Mit meinen ... was?", erwiderte Snape, erstmals aus der Fassung gebracht. „Ich meine", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore, „wenn Sie mir sagen, dass Sie die richtigen Zutaten in der korrekten Reihenfolge in den Trank getan haben, dann glaube ich Ihnen das ..."; an dieser Stelle gab Remus ein Geräusch von sich, dass irgendwo zwischen Schluchzen und ungläubigem Schnauben lag. "Aber", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort, hatten Sie auch das „Gefühl", dass der Werwolftrank „richtig"war?"

Snape dachte an die Unruhe, die er gespürt hatte, er wusste ganz genau, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie hatte es sich nicht richtig ... angefühlt. Er sah Professor Dumbledore an, der seinen Blick einen Moment lang festhielt und dann langsam nickte.

Mit gleichbleibend freundlicher Stimme fuhr er fort: „Beginnen wir doch einmal mit den Zutaten, haben Sie sie alle aus Ihren Vorräten genommen?"Snape hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, als er einen Moment innehielt: „Nein, ich hatte nicht alle Zutaten vorrätig, das Lupiskraut war alle, oder vielmehr habe ich es nicht gefunden, weil wahrscheinlich dieser Hauself schon wieder in meinem Büro war. Ich habe mir neues von Professor Sprout im Gewächshaus II geben lassen."

Professor Dumbledore sah nachdenklich vor sich hin: „Professor Sprout also, und das Gewächshaus II."Dann erhob er sich, nachdem er die Feder, die die ganze Zeit eifrig geschrieben hatte, erneut mit einer Handbewegung zum Stillstand gebracht hatte.

„Severus, bitte rufen Sie Professor Sprout und Miss ..., oder nein, warten sie, ich mache das selbst. Sie bringen bitte Remus in sein Zimmer. Ich habe ihn vorläufig im sechsten Stock untergebracht. In zwei Stunden kommen Sie Beide wieder in mein Büro. Die Zeit ist knapp, aber ich denke, wir können es schaffen."

„Und, Remus,"er wartete, bis sein Blick erwidert wurde, „kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie in zwei Stunden wieder hier in meinem Büro sitzen? Dass Sie nichts Unüberlegtes tun?"Erst nachdem Remus mit einem Nicken geantwortet hatte, entließ er beide mit einer Handbewegung.

**Severus und Remus**

Snape verbrachte die Zeit mit einem Kontrollgang über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Wieder und wieder ging er in Gedanken die Zutaten des Werwolf-Trankes und seine Herstellung durch, aber er konnte keinen Fehler finden.

Als es Zeit wurde, in Professor Dumbledore's Büro zurückzukehren, beschloss er, auf seinem Weg im sechsten Stock vorbeizugehen und Lupin abzuholen. Falls der nicht von alleine im Büro erscheinen würde, müsste er ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso holen, den Weg konnte er sich auch sparen. Vor Remus Zimmer angekommen klopfte er an und trat ein. Der Raum war leer.

Ärgerlich wollte Snape seinen Weg fortsetzen, als er plötzlich einer Eingebung folgend umkehrte und die Treppe wieder hinunterlief.

Er ging durch die Kerker. Die rechts und links an den Wänden ange­brachten Fackeln waren erloschen, aber er kannte sich hier so gut aus, dass er sich auch im Dunkeln zurechtfand. Schließlich erreichte er die Tür zu seinem Büro und stellte fest, dass sie nur angelehnt war. Vorsichtig schob er sie ein wenig weiter auf, bis er den dahinter lie­genden Raum überblicken konnte. Fast sofort bemerkte er das Chaos. Sämtliche Regale waren umgeworfen worden, der Fußboden über und über mit zersplitterten Gefäßen bedeckt. Hin und wieder zischte es leise und kleine Flammen und Blitze strichen über den Fußboden: Zaubertränke und Zutaten, die sich miteinander vermischten. Es sah aus, als hätte eine Berserker mit unglaublicher Kraft gewütet.

Für einen Augenblick aus der Fassung gebracht blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Die über den Boden züngelnden vereinzelten Flammen erhellten sein Büro zumindest soweit, dass er schemenhaft eine Gestalt erkennen konnte, die zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch saß. Snape spürte mehr als er es tatsächlich sah, wie die Person sich langsam aufrichtete. „Nun, Severus, wäre das nicht ein Anlass für ein wenig wütenden Sarkasmus?", sagte Remus. Seine Stimme zeugte von Müdigkeit und Trauer. „Oder vielleicht Triumph, weil Du erreicht hast, was Du wolltest? Mich hast Du endgültig zerbrochen, und mit etwas Glück überzeugst Du Albus, Dir im nächsten Schuljahr den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste allein zu übertragen. Ob Du allerdings noch Zaubertränke lehren darfst, weiß ich nicht, obwohl du ja besonders in diesem Bereich einmal mehr Deine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt hast."

Vorsichtig durchquerte Snape sein Büro und entzündete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes eine Kerze, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Remus drehte sich ein wenig von der Helligkeit der Flamme fort, blieb aber ansonsten reglos sitzen. Snape sah auf ihn herab.

„Lupin, ich sage es Ihnen hier noch einmal, ich habe den Trank für Sie nicht absichtlich falsch gebraut. Und mir ist auch kein Fehler unterlaufen."

„Ach nein? Keine Absicht? Kein Fehler?"Lupin sprang auf und packte Snape mit unvermuteter Kraft an den Aufschlägen seines Umhanges, „Wie konnte das dann passieren? Erkläre es mir! Damit ich es verstehen kann!". Als hätte diese Anstrengung seine letzten Kraftreserven gekostet, ließ er Snape los, und blieb mit hängenden Armen vor ihm stehen.

Snape musterte ihn einen Augenblick mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, dann packte er ihn am Ellenbogen. „Wir sollten jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."Remus riss sich mit einem Ruck los, kam dabei jedoch ins Straucheln und wäre gestürzt, hätte Snape ihn nicht festgehalten. „Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Lupin, wir müssen uns beeilen."Remus sah ein, dass es albern gewesen wäre, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, zumal er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore ohne Hilfe schaffen würde.

Inzwischen war es so spät geworden, dass keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen waren. Snape, der Remus fest am Arm gepackt hatte, konnte ungesehen ins oberste Stockwerk gelangen.

**Der Schuldige**

Noch bevor Snape anklopfen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Er blieb stehen und blinzelte. Einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore eine Sekunde zuvor noch nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte.

Professor Dumbledore winkte die beiden herein und gab ihnen mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen sollten. Er selbst nahm eine Kette mit einem seltsamen Anhänger ab und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

„Ich hatte", sagte er „eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Professor Sprout und einer ihrer Schülerinnen aus Gryffindor. Und dann habe ich mit Hilfe dieses unscheinbaren Gegenstandes", er wies auf die Kette, „eine kleine ... sagen wir mal ... Reise unternommen."

„Remus", sagte er dann leise, „es tut mir leid. Wenn wir ein wenig wachsamer gewesen wären, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass seine Rachsucht größer ist als seine Angst ..."

„Dass wessen Rachsucht größer ist als seine Angst?", Remus Blick verriet das erst Mal an diesem Tag Interesse.

„Ich erzähle es am besten von Anfang an:

Sie müssen wissen, dass mir über verschiedene Wege alles, was in Hogwarts geschieht, und sei es noch so nebensächlich, berichtet wird. So erfuhr ich auch, dass Miss Patil ein Ratte im Gewächshaus II gesehen hat. Nun sind die Gewächshäuser selbstverständlich durch einen Zauber gegen Mäuse und Ratten geschützt, zumindest gegen „normale"Ratten. Ich habe Miss Patil heute nochmals eingehend befragt, und sie hat mir versichert, dass sie die Ratte wirklich gesehen hat, und zwar morgens, in der ersten Stunde. Die Ratte lief, soweit Miss Patil das sehen konnte, durch die offene Tür ins Freie."

„Aber", sagte Remus völlig verblüfft, „das kann doch nicht sein".

**Gewächshaus II **

„Doch, Remus, leider. Ich weiß nicht, ob einer von Ihnen beiden weiß, was das hier ist?". Professor Dumbledore hielt die Kette mit dem Anhänger hoch, und fuhr dann gleich fort: „Das ist ein Zeitumkehrer. Je nachdem, wie man ihn einstellt, kann man damit in der Vergangenheit hin und her reisen."

„Ich habe von diesem Gegenstand Gebrauch gemacht und mich in die Nacht vor der Kräuterkundestunde, in der Miss Patil die Ratte gesehen hat, zurückversetzt und im Gewächshaus versteckt gewartet. Und tatsächlich sah ich eine Ratte durch ein offenes Fenster des Gewächshauses schlüpfen und zum Lupiskraut laufen. Dort verwandelte sie sich in Peter Pettigrew."

Obwohl Remus gewusst hatte, worauf die Schilderung hinauslaufen würde, stöhnte er auf. Von Snape war ein ungläubiges Schnauben zu hören, doch er sagte nichts, als Professor Dumbledores Blick ihn traf.

„Das Lupiskraut", fuhr er zu Remus gewandt fort, „ist eine der wichtigsten Zutaten des Werwolf-Trankes. Es blüht nur einmal eine Nacht lang, und erst nach der Blüte haben die Blätter der Pflanze die Wirkstoffe entwickelt, die für den Trank erforderlich sind. Das Lupiskraut im Gewächshaus II sollte in dieser Nacht blühen, und am nächsten Morgen wären seine Blätter zu verwenden gewesen. Aber Peter hat die Pflanze mit dem Marcesco–Zauber belegt."

Snape, der während der Erklärung Professor Dumbledores gelangweilt gewirkt hatte, weil ihm das alles bereits bekannt war, blickte bei der Erwähnung des Marcesco-Zaubers auf. Und schlagartig verstand er, was geschehen war.

„Marcesco," murmelte Remus, und versuchte vergeblich, sich daran zu erinnern, wo er das Wort schon einmal gehört hatte. Dann sah er Professor Dumbledore fragend an.

„Der Marcesco-Zauber bewirkt", erklärte der ihm, „dass die Knospe einer Pflanze innerhalb eines Bruchteiles einer Sekunde erblüht und dann sogleich verblüht. Für das Lupiskraut reicht diese kaum messbare Zeitspanne aber nicht aus, um die wichtigen Wirkstoffe in den Blättern zu bilden. Die Blätter, die Severus von Professor Sprout bekommen hat, waren also völlig wirkungslos."

„Aber", fragte Remus, „wie konnte Peter all das wissen?"

„Nun", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore, „die Zutaten des Werwolf-Trankes, die Eigenart des Lupiskrautes und selbst der Marcesco-Zauber sind öffentlich zugängliche Informationen. Aber Peter muss in der Tat viel Zeit darauf verwendet haben, alle diese Dinge zusammen zu tragen. Wir wissen nicht, wie oft er schon im Gewächshaus war, um nach dem Lupiskraut zu sehen. Es kam ihm natürlich entgegen, dass es nur nachts blüht."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, dann fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort:

„Nachdem Peter den Zauber gesprochen hatte, holte er sich mit „Accio"das restliche Lupis-kraut aus Ihrem Büro, Severus, und versteckte es im Gewächshaus, ich habe es dort gefunden. Schließlich verwandelte er sich zurück in eine Ratte. Aber dann geschah etwas, was seinen Plan fast zunichte gemacht hätte. Hagrid hatte an diesem Abend wie üblich Fang zu seiner abendlichen Runde über das Gelände freigelassen. Und Fang muss Peter gewittert haben. Hagrid hat mir erzählt, dass Fang in jener Nacht nicht zurückkam, so dass er sich am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche nach ihm machte. Er fand ihn vor dem Gewächshaus. Peter hatte Angst, das Gewächshaus als Ratte zu verlassen, und er hat sich auch nicht getraut, das in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zu tun. Seine Chance zur Flucht kam erst, als die Schüler zum Kräuterkundeunterricht eintrafen und Hagrid Fang zu seiner Hütte gebracht hatte."

Während seiner letzten Worte war Professor Dumbledore aufgestanden. Er trat zu Remus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Gesicht hatte einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck, als wisse er genau, worum Remus ihn bitten würde.

„Albus, Sie können das verhindern, reisen Sie noch mal zurück und sorgen Sie dafür, dass Peter das Kraut nicht verzaubern kann. Sie müssen das für mich tun! Oder lassen sie mich zurück gehen, Albus, bitte,"sagte Remus mit einem verzweifelten Unterton.

„Sie wissen, das ich das nicht tun kann, nicht tun darf. Es tut mir leid, Remus. Aber es ist niemandem erlaubt, die Vergangenheit zu verändern, wir dürfen nur noch einmal einen Blick auf sie werfen. Sie kennen die Gesetze, an die sogar die Zauberer der Dunklen Seite gebunden sind. Wenn wir diese Gesetze brechen, würden wir nicht nur alle in Askaban enden, nein, jeder dunkle Zauberer, jeder Todesser und sogar Lord Voldemort persönlich hätte dann eine Rechtfertigung, ebenfalls die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Und, Remus, Sie können sich vorstellen, welcher Art solche Veränderungen wären. Wir würden ein Leben retten, aber möglicherweise Tausende von unschuldigen Menschen zum Tode verurteilen. Wollen Sie das wirklich, Remus?"

Remus sah ihn an, irgend etwas in ihm wollte schreien: „Ja, das will ich, und es ist mir völlig egal, welche Folgen es hat. Ich habe Marisha getötet. Das letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hat, war ich, ein Ungeheuer. Sie hat mir vertraut. Wie soll ich mit dieser Schuld, wie soll ich ohne Marisha weiter leben?"

Aber als er den Mund öffnete, sagte er nur resigniert: „Natürlich, Albus, Sie haben recht. Es war von Anfang an meine Schuld. Aber ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es das für mich, einen Werwolf, nicht geben kann."

**Das Ende**

Kurz nachdem Severus und Remus Professor Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten, trafen die Beauftragten des Ministeriums ein. Sie verbrachten eine gute Stunde mit dem Anhören des Protokolles der Vorverhandlung und der weiteren Erklärungen Professor Dumbledores. Schließlich gaben sie sich damit zufrieden. Eine Gerichtsverhandlung würde es nicht geben, nachdem Professor Dumbledore recht eindringlich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es schließlich das Ministerium gewesen war, das einer Weiterbeschäftigung Professor Lupins an der Hogwarts-Schule zugestimmt hatte, und dass doch letztendlich niemand ein Interesse daran haben könne, dies zum Gegenstand einer öffentlichen Diskussion zu machen.

Allen Beteiligten war klar, dass Professor Lupin nie wieder an dieser oder überhaupt irgend einer Schule unterrichten würde.

Am folgenden Morgen schien die Schule menschenleer. Alle Schüler hatten sich in der Großen Halle einfinden müssen und warteten dort auf Professor Dumbledore. Bisher wussten sie nicht, was geschehen war.

Remus ging mühsam auf seinen Stock gestützt die Treppe hinunter in den fünften Stock. Vor der Tür seines Zimmers blieb er kurz stehen, dann trat er ein. Der Raum war gesäubert worden, nichts erinnerte mehr daran, was hier geschehen war. Remus sah sich um. Dort hatte sein Käfig gestanden ... und dort, in der Ecke, hatte er Marisha gefunden. Remus hatte keine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht, nur manchmal sah er einzelne Bilder wie schreckliche Momentaufnahmen vor sich. Er wusste nicht, was er sich von einem letzten Besuch seines Zimmers versprochen hatte, aber was es auch gewesen war, es trat nicht ein. Er konnte Marisha hier nicht mehr spüren, konnte keinen Trost finden.

Remus wandte sich um, verließ das Zimmer und ging langsam hinunter, in die Eingangshalle. Am Fuß der Treppe wartete Snape. Bei ihm angekommen blieb Remus stehen: „Severus, was meinen Verdacht gegen Dich betrifft ...". Snape sah Remus an, das erste Mal seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ohne Widerwillen. Als sehe er zum ersten Mal den Menschen, nicht den Werwolf. „Es ist schon gut ... Remus", sagte er. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Große Halle.

Remus sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und trat hinaus ins Freie. Dort blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Ländereien schweifen, die er wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Schließlich setzte er seinen Weg fort, zu der Kutsche, die einige Meter weiter auf ihn wartete.

Professor Dumbledore, der bei den vor die Kutsche gespannten Thestralen stand, sah auf und ging Remus entgegen.

„Albus, was wird mit Marishas Leiche geschehen?"

„Ich werde sie in ihre Heimat bringen, und ich werde ihren Angehörigen alles erklären."

„Vielleicht", sagte Remus, „falls sie bereit wären, mit mir zu sprechen, mich erklären zu lassen, könnte ich ..."

„Ich werde sie fragen", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. Dann streckte er Remus die Hand entgegen: „Remus, Sie wissen, dass Sie sich immer an mich wenden können. Und versprechen Sie mir bitte, dass Sie auf sich achten, dass Sie nichts ... Unüberlegtes ... tun."

Remus schwieg, ergriff aber die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand. Einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, als ginge ein wenig Kraft, ein wenig Stärke von Professor Dumbledore auf ihn über.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur versprechen, Albus, dass ich es versuchen werde."

Professor Dumbledore musterte Remus eindringlich, dann nickte er leicht. „Das genügt mir."Er half Remus in die Kutsche, die sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Professor Dumbledore sah ihr hinterher, bis sie hinter der Wegbiegung verschwunden war.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
